


Toddlers Change Everything

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: When Tony wake to his two proteges being younger, he must figure out what happened to them.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Toddlers Change Everything

Peter Parker was on top of the world. At least that is what he told everyone. He was staying at the tower while May was gone for the month and getting to see his boyfriend that no one knew about while he was stuck there. Tony didn’t even know about the boys yet. Peter had just come in from a fight that had knocked him into a wall after being hit with some red beam. He still felt off as he crawled into bed next to Harley who pulled him close. Harley kissed his cheek as Peter smiled at his loving boyfriend. The two didn’t fall asleep for a little while after they had changed the sheets on the bed. 

~

Tony looked at the time as he felt to hands tapping on him. He moved to see two little toddlers looking at him. One was looking at him with bright brown eyes with tousled brown hair while the other had bright blue eyes with blond hair. They both were about the same height. The brunet was a little shorter than the other boy.

“Tony,” the blond said. Tony recognized the voice immediately. Both boys were just wearing shirts. 

“Harley, Peter?” Tony asked. The boys nodded. “Do I even want to know?” They both looked at him like he would have the answers. Peter made some hand motions. Tony looked at the boy confused.

“Petey wants food,” Harley said. Tony looked between the two. They both looked at them again. Tony picked up Peter and then Harley as he set them on the couch in the living room. All the other Avengers and Pepper looked confused.

“Does anyone know what happened to Peter and Harley?” Tony asked. The others looked at the two boys who had pulled the blanket over themselves as if they were hiding from the team.

“FRIDAY can you scan the now toddlers?” Pepper asked. Tony moved the blanket to see Peter was clinging to Harley. 

“Petey, food,” Harley said. Tony sighed as he went to get something for the two boys. Clint moved over and grabbed cereal and poured it in for the two boys. He set it on the table as Harley and Peter ran over and sat looking at Clint.

“Milk!” Harley said. Peter signed some things to Harley who looked confused. Clint seemed to understand though. 

“I’m guessing Peter didn’t talk at three,” Clint said. 

“May would know,” Tony said.

“I talk,” Peter said. Clint watched him sign again.

“Peter says that he was hit by red…. and he came back and… slept with Harley,” Clint said. Peter nodded as he eats his cereal. Harley looked at Peter and then back at Clint.

“Sir the scans are complete. The two boys are Peter and Harley. It seems that the particles went into Peter’s system during a fight and then effect Harley. The particles are no longer contagious,” FRIDAY explained. Harley looked at Peter with a glare which resulted in Peter pouting. Harley looked worried as he got up and hugged Peter. The two mumbled something in gibberish. 

“Is there a way to reverse this?” Tony asked.

“It seems as if the particles just need to run their course. The boys will be back to normal in a few days,” FRIDAY said. Harley kissed Peter’s cheek which caused the other boy to giggle. Clint looked between the two as if they were adorable. 

“Tony now you can raise both your pseudo sons and see what May and Macy went through,” Rhodey said. Peter climbed out of the chair as he went to Tony.

“Up!” He demanded. Tony looked at Pepper who just smiled at him. He picked up Peter as Harley came over.

“Up!” Harley said. Tony picked up the other child as he carried them over to the couch. 

“Do you think a phone call to Macy and May would help?” He asked. The rest of the avengers seemed to be split. 

“How about you turn on a movie and Uncle Clint and Uncle Rhodey will watch them while you go call May and Macy,” Pepper said. Clint and Rhodey went to argue when Nat gave them the stare. 

“I’ll join spider-baby and iron-baby for the movie,” She said. 

“Great it’s settled,” Pepper said. Tony left his boys worried he was leaving them for too long. The phone calls were expected. May and Macy were both hysterically. Luckily he decided to call them both might help. 

“Would you like us there?” May asked.

“I think he needs us there,” Macy said.

“I got it under control. The boys are right now watching cartoons with Clint who is a father with three children. They are both fine,” Tony said. He then saw Harley and Peter enter as they hid behind Tony as Macy and May keep talking about what the boys did at that age. 

“May!” Peter yelled as Harley yelled “Mama.” 

“Tony, are the boys there?” May asked. 

“Yep, they both came running up here. I need to get FRIDAY to lock them out of any room and take away their all-access until they are both back to normal,” Tony said. 

“Up,” Peter and Harley said. Tony picked up both the boys. Peter moved around as he kept saying May. Harley just kept playing with Tony’s ears as he talks in gibberish about cars. 

“I think leaving the boys there may be the best option,” May said. “Make sure Peter eats. I would be worried.”

“May!” Peter said.

“Hey buddy,” May said. “ I love you darling be good for Tony.”

“Sowwy,” Peter said. 

“Why you sorry buddy?” May asked.

“Falt,” Peter said. 

“What buddy?” May asked.

“He is blaming himself for whatever happened. He told something to Clint about a red thing hitting him,” Tony said. “FRIDAY pull the update from Peter’s patrol.” The video came up showing Peter swinging from the tower. Tony watched the video as Harley and Peter mumbled to May and Macy. Tony got to the part where Peter got hit and Peter started mumbling red over and over.

“I see buddy,” Ton said as he sent the video. “I got to finish to see if maybe something specific caused Harley to get affected. He wasn’t there.” Peter seemed to try to stop the video. As if he was hiding something that his younger mind self knew to hide as well. Tony set them both down as Clint came in seeing them both. 

“Tony did you find something?” May asked.

“I know how Peter was effected but not Harley. Peter is heading back to the tower in this video,” Tony said.

“I’m sure if Harley got into trouble it was not Peter’s fault. That boy finds trouble on his own,” Macy said. Peter in the video landed at a window and knocked. Harley let him in as Peter started talking about the last bit of his control. Harley took off his mask ending any videos. 

“FRIDAY, when did Peter go back to his room after this?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Parker did not return to his room after this moment. His suit should still be in Mr. Keener’s room. Both boys seemed to not leave the room until they went to find you in the morning,” FRIDAY said.

“Slumber party in Keener’s room, boys,” Tony said. Peter’s cheeks became red as the smaller boy looked like he was in trouble. Harley seemed to be holding onto Peter. “I’m going to check up on everything with the suit to see if I can age them up faster.” Peter grabbed Tony’s arm and shook his head no. May and Macy said bye and that they would check in on the boys as Peter kept trying to keep them on the phone. Harley tried to help as they hung up. Tony picked up both boys and brought them into Clint and Nat who were searching for them.

“Keep them in here this time,” Tony said. The boys were sat on the couch as Tony went to Harley’s room. The room had clothes from the day before from both boys and the discarded suit. Tony picked up the suit when he saw something. He grimaced as he moved closer to the trash and sighed. 

“FRIDAY, remind me to deal with the boys once they are regular size again,” Tony said.

“Of course sir,” FRIDAY said. Tony went down to take the suit to the lab. He saw the boys and decided to bring up now wouldn’t hurt.

“When you both are back to normal we are having a long talk,” Tony said. Peter moved to hid under the blanket as Harley looked away from Tony. Nat, Rhodey, and Clint looked at him  confused. “You three knew they were dating?” 

“No, but the way they acted I’m not surprised to find out that they are,” Nat said. Harley moved under the blanket. 

“I’m testing out Peter’s suit to see if there are still particles in the suit. Keep the boys up here,” Tony said. The others nodded as Tony went down to the labs. He worked for a bit until he realized that they would have to just wait this out. He messaged May and Macy the update as he saw two little boys messing with the web fluid. 

“I think it is time out time,” Tony said as he picked up Peter and then Harley. He cared them up fighting and screaming. 

“I think it is nap time,” Clint said. Rhodey grabbed Harley who looked like he was about to fall. 

“Can you lay Harley in his room?” Tony asked. Rhodey went off with Harley who got louder as he was separated from Peter who also got louder. 

“Har,” Peter screamed as Harley scream “Petey.” Tony got Peter into bed but the scream and cry still didn’t stop as the man tried to calm the young boy. Tony continued to try to get Peter to sleep when Rhodey brought in a crying Harley and laid him down to the other boy. They both moved to each other’s side as they calmed down. Tony groaned. He had two boys attached to the hips. 

“Will you both nap now?” He asked. They both nodded as they cuddled under the blankets.

“FRI, make sure they stay in this room. If they wake let me know,” Tony said. He went to the living room and laid on the couch. He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he felt two little bodies on him. He looked to see the two boys cuddled up to him. They looked at him with a smile.

“Tony,” Harley said. “Food.” Tony got up to feed the little monsters who seemed to not want to eat anything offered. They finally agreed to eat peanut butter sandwiches and apple sauce. Pepper came in with some bags. 

“I bought you two presents,” she told the boys. They looked at the bags as Pepper brought out clothes for the boys. Peter and Harley were still dressed in Harley’s shirts. “How about you take…” she started when Tony held up his hand.

“I will dress them both with your help but I am not taking them apart after last time,” He said. She looked at the boys who were looking at the bags. She dragged them to Peter’s room where they dressed the young boys even though they tried to dress by themselves. Pepper also pulled out some blocks for the boys to play with and some superhero stuffies. Peter grabbed the Iron Man one as Harley held on to the spider-man one. The boys ran into the living room to show Clint and Nat their new toys. Nat played with the two boys as Clint and Sam played Mario Kart. The boys were too focused on the blocks. 

~

With Peter and Harley as toddlers, the team created a routine for caring for the boys. Tony made sure to care for the boys and joined them for their naps even. The boys were running him tired each day. As he put the boys to bed that night he told them to have sweet dreams when he heard Harley said “night daddy.” He called Macy immediately. 

“Macy, he called me dad,” Tony said. She laughed at him.

“Tony who does Harley look up to,” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Tony said.

“He looks up to you,” Macy said. “You make sure to care for him when his own father left. You are the closest thing he has to a dad.” Tony nodded. “How is Peter?”

“He is doing alright. They are attached at the hip,” Tony said.

“Well if what your telling me and May is right then I would expect less from those two,” Macy said. “Tell my baby boy that I said hi.”

“I will,” Tony said. He went to bed after making sure the boys were asleep.

~

Peter woke up and stretched. He felt someone beside him which wasn’t a surprise. He normally slept in Harley’s room. He opened his eyes to sneak back to his room going to grab his clothes when he saw all the toys on the floor and that he was in his room. He looked confused. He shook his head as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and slipped out of the room figuring that FRIDAY would be able to tell him what happened. He entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of decaf coffee as he saw Pepper in the living room and more toys.

“Did I miss something?” Peter asked. She turned and went over and hugged the boy. “Pepper?”

“What do you remember?” She asked.

“Coming in from patrol and then going to bed,” he lied not wanting to bring up what happened with Harley. “Then I woke up…” Peter started to remember everything. He set down the coffee as he went to his boyfriend’s room to grab him some clothes. Pepper followed him as she watched what he was doing. 

“Should I get Tony?” she asked.

“No, I need to talk with Harley first,” Peter said. She nodded. Peter entered his room shaking his boyfriend who kept grumbling.

“Harls wake up,” Peter said. Harley opens his eyes to see his boyfriend. He yawned as he got up and took the clothes Peter handed him. He looked at the floor then at Peter. Before he realized what had happened.

“So…” Harley said.

“So we just were toddlers because of me,” Peter said. Harley pulled Peter in and kissed his cheek.

“It wasn’t your fault darling,” Harley said. “Now how are we going to explain to Tony about us.”

“Well since I’m pretty sure he knows I think the direct approach is the best idea,” Peter said. The boys headed out and got coffee and breakfast. Tony ran in seeing the two teens and hugged them both. 

“I loved toddler yous but there is only so much of the whining I can handle before I want you two back to the adorable teens who aren’t running me tired,” Tony said. Peter looked at Harley before he moved back.

“We need to talk,” Peter said.

“You two are dating,” Tony said.

“For a while now,” Harley said. “We were going to tell you when we had a chance.” 

“You two are both like my sons,” Tony said. “But May and Macy said they both are happy for you boys so I can be happy which reminds me calling them is a must.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Harley said before he realized what he said.

“That better be sticking Keener,” Tony said as he ruffled the boy’s hair. Harley smiled. If that night the three still cuddled during movie night no one but the team had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT THIS PARKNER SERVER: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Toddler Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545150) by [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild)




End file.
